


What More Can I Say?

by Eevietellsall1657



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Falsettos References, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevietellsall1657/pseuds/Eevietellsall1657
Summary: Ted is ready to pop the question. He wants to do something big, he’s just really bad at hiding it.
Relationships: Henry Hidgens/Ted, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I imported this from my Tumblr, https://narwhalsandburritocats.tumblr.com/ if you're interested in following me!

Ted’s knee bounced frantically in his seat. His nerves were through the roof as he sat in a small jewelry shop with a older looking salesman sitting across the counter for him. The Salesman hands him a thin gold ring. Ted took it and inspects it closely. As he gives it back to he smiles, “It’s perfect,”. He whispers under his breath.

After purchasing the ring, he put the small box in his pocket and walked to his car. As he got in He called his co-worker Paul.

“Hello?” Paul answered.

“Hey Paul it’s Ted, what are you up to right now? And are you with Emma?” Ted asked.

“Uhhhh We’re both at home right now. What’s up?” Paul asked concerned.

“I just really need to talk to you guys right now. Ok?” Ted said more abrasive than he intended.

“Uh yeah, sure. Come over I guess.” Paul said even more concerned and confused.

“Great I’ll be there in five” Ted Hangs up and starts his car.

As he drives into the parking lot of Paul and Emma’s apartment, Ted took a deep breath in and parks.

Paul met him at the building’s entrance, “Are you ok man? I’ve never heard you sound so stressed”

“Yeah I’m good. I just need to talk to you and Emma about something important” Ted ran his hand through his hair frantically.

They both walked up the stairs to the apartment. As Paul opened the door, Emma stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes, “Whaddup” She said flatly as she turned off the tap.

“Hey,” Ted replied. He sat down in the living room. Emma and Paul followed suit.

“Why’re you so freaked out dude? That’s not like you” Emma asked.

“Well, I just- I… I didn’t know who else to talk to. I thought that you guys knew Henry and I the best and I- Let me just show you,” He pulled the ring out from his pocket and opened the box toward his friends.

“Woah” Emma said, her eyes fixed on the gold band sitting nicely in the cushioned box.

“This is great man!” Paul exclaimed.

“It would be if I know what the hell I’m doing” Ted said, “This is the one thing in my life that I don’t want to fuck up y’know?”

“Yeah I get it, Ted” Paul nods, “Henry means a lot to you. This is a big step. What do you need from us?”

“Advice I guess?” Ted shrugged. 

Paul looked at Emma distressed.

“The fuck you looking at me for, Idiot?” Emma said to her husband, “You’re the one that proposed to me remember?”

“Yeah I kinda blacked out when I did it. I don’t remember much” Paul laughs nervously.

Emma squinted at him in concern and confusion, “You’re ridiculous,” She directed her attention back to Ted, “Look Ted, You and Hidgens are great together. Whatever you do, he’s probably gonna like it. Just don’t overthink it. Because if you overthink it, you’re gonna get in your own head,”

“I know but if I don’t think about it, it’s just gonna be shit. I know myself well enough to know that I would just fuck it up”

“Ok. Well, we can help plan,” Paul suggested, “Uh… do you know where you want to ask? Where did you guys first meet?”

“I set that shit up they met at beanies that’s a bad idea,” Emma interjected.

“Yeah, and that just feels so cliche too,” Ted affirmed, “I wanna do it somewhere that means a lot to Henry. I just don’t know where”

“I mean the fortress house means a lot to him,” Emma partly joked.

“That just seems half-assed,” Ted shook his head.

“So what means a lot to Henry that you could also do something romantic with?”

“He likes musicals” Emma thought to herself. 

Ted’s eyes lit up, “Emma you’re a genius!”

She sarcastically flipped her hair, “I try” she joked.

Ted’s mind was reeling with ideas, “It’s perfect. You guys are the best” He hugged Paul then Emma and ran out of the door.

Paul looked at his wife, “Musicals? He better not expect us to be there” he said, “Even though I would like to see Ted’s proposal, I am NOT sitting through a musical for it or anything musical related.”

Emma gave Paul a judgemental look, “Well Hon, sometimes we need to swallow our pride and support our friends” she pats his shoulder and went back to doing the dishes.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ted got home he frantically looked for a place to hide the ring from Henry. This was probably the only time he didn’t appreciate his boyfriend’s constant cleaning. He frantically walked around the house trying to find a place Henry wouldn’t look. He was in the middle of examining his dresser drawers when he heard a voice down the hall.

“Teddy? Are you home?” Henry’s deep voice echoed.

Ted fronze, unsure of what to do he breathed in and put the ring box back in his pocket, “Yeah, King” He stepped into the hall to see Henry hanging up his coat, “How was work?” He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

Henry rolled his eyes, “The same old, same old” he kissed Ted back, ‘half the students were high, the other half on their phone”.

“That’s such bullshit” Ted wrapped his arms around Henry’s waist.

“It is what it is” Henry shrugged and put his arms around Ted’s neck, “You can’t force 20 somethings to pay attention if they don’t want to”.

“They should want to. They’re sure as hell paying enough money to”

Henry broke away and started down the hallway, “I’m sure you weren’t the perfect student when you were in school” He laughed.

“At least I had the decency to skip” Ted half joked as he followed Henry to the kitchen, “I didn’t pretend that I cared”. He changed the subject, “What do you want for dinner?”

Henry shrugged.

“Typical” Ted teased. He opened the refrigerator to find that it was empty, “Maybe we could go out?” He wasn’t surprised. They never cooked.

“Typical” Henry echoed. He left the kitchen to change out of his work clothes.

As soon he was out of Henry’s sight, Ted shot up and started to panic. His eyes darted around the kitchen trying to find a temporary hiding spot. His mind was clouded. He settled for the back of the junk drawer and decided he would move it later. He was trying to shove as much stuff around the box to hide it when Henry’s voice made him jump.

“What are you doing?” Henry asked, standing almost directly behind Ted.

Ted spun around so fast that it startled Henry, “Just uhhh… looking for batteries?” He knew it was stupid but he had to think of something, “I think the remote is dying”

Henry’s eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched, “You’re up to something”.

“Babe, when have I ever been up so something? I’m the least creative person you know. Let’s just go to dinner, I’m starving”

The two left the house hand in hand. Ted still felt uneasy. He would have to find a way to hide the ring when they got back. Knowing Henry too well, he knew that he would go looking for it. At least he wasn’t carrying it around while they were together. A mishap was the last thing he needed.

Henry Was still extremely suspicious. He wasn’t sure what Ted was up to, but he was going to get to the bottom of it.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ted and Henry came home after dinner, Henry immediate went to the bathroom. Finding this as a window of opportunity, Ted ran for the kitchen and grabbed the ring from the junk drawer. As quickly and as quietly as he could he ran to the bedroom and shoved the ring into the depths of his sock drawer. He heard the bathroom door open, so he started for the closet pretending he was changing into his pajamas.

Henry stopped in the doorway, “Teddy, I love you but you’re a terrible actor”

“Ok Mr. Ingenue” Ted smiled, trying to diffuse the tension.

“You moved it. Didn’t you?”

“Moved what?”

“Whatever your hiding” Henry pouted, “Why can’t I know?”

“Babe” Ted pulled his boyfriend toward him, “I promise I’m not hiding anything from you. If I was, I would be doing a way worse job at it. You know I hate keeping things from you. If I was trying to keep something from you, I would’ve exploded by now”.

“Promise?”

Ted kissed Henry’s forehead, “Of course, King”. He gently brushed his thumb on Henry’s cheek and kissed him slowly.

Henry kissed back. He wasn’t completely convinced but decided to let it go, at least for the time being.

Ted was trying his best not to be tense. He really did hate hiding things from Henry. It was eating him up inside that he couldn’t just get down on one knee and ask him right then and there. “I love you to Pluto and back” He whispered instead.

“To the edge of the universe” Henry smiled.

Ted swooned at Henry’s smile. It was one of his best features. They spent the rest of the night on the couch, watching TV and cuddling. They fell asleep there, intertwined in each other.


	4. Chapter 4

The Saturday sunshine woke Paul up gently, he rolled over and put his arm where he thought Emma would be. Instead, he felt the empty bed and sat up in groggy confusion. He heard the sizzle of a frying pan from the kitchen and stumbled out of bed to investigate.

Emma stood over the stove, wearing one of Paul’s t-shirts. Her hair was messy but cute. She always kept it up but Paul loved the rare occasion that she wore it down.

“Good morning” Paul sleepily groaned. He wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist, resting his head on his wife’s shoulder.

“Hi there Sleeping Beauty” She turned her head and kissed his cheek, “This’ll be done in just a minute if you’re ready to eat”

Paul let go of her waist and went to pour two cups of coffee. He set them down on the kitchen table and sat down. Emma followed suit with two plates of bacon, eggs and toast in hand. She sets one in front of Paul and the other for herself.

“What’s the occasion- Oh God I didn’t forget your birthday did I? Is it our anniversary? Oh God, Is it my birthday?” Paul panicked.

“Yo chill” Emma said bluntly, “There’s no occasion, can’t a girl just make her husband breakfast?”

“Knowing you, you usually have some ulterior motive,” Paul sipped his coffee as he stared at Emma suspiciously.

“It’s just that-” She took his hand in her own before she continued. “I know you’re not going to like this, but I think that this is going to be good for you”.

Paul’s eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed.

“Ted’s Gonna propose to Hidgens this Friday-”

“Oh no…”

“Babe, please let me finish?”

Paul looked like he was immense pain, but silently nodded.

“Their favorite show is in town so-”

Paul groaned a noise that Emma had never heard a human make. She shot him a stink eye until he stopped.

“I’m sorry. I love you” He exhaled.

She sighed in frustration, “So Ted was gonna pop the question after the curtain call and he asked if we could be there for moral support”

“Like…. The whole show?” Paul asked timidly.

“Yes Paul, the whole show” Her patience was running thin. “You know, it’s like what I said the other day. Sometimes you just gotta swallow your pride to support your friends. This is Ted and Hidgens we’re talking about. They were there for you when you proposed to me, we should do the same for them!”

Paul grimaced but knew that Emma was right. He rolled his eyes, “Fine.” he sighed.

“I’m proud of you” Emma smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

The night of the show, Paul and Emma sat anxiously in a row with Charlotte, Bill and Alice. Paul was trying his best not to look uncomfortable. Emma was back to be in her theatre roots along with being excited for Ted and Henry. Bill and Charlotte joked about work. Every once and awhile Bill would glance at Alice. He was happy to see her so excited as she tried to explain the plot of the musical to her Uncle Paul.

Ted and Henry walked down the aisle of the theater to the same row. When Henry saw everyone in the seats around theirs, he was shocked, “What are you all doing here?” He smiled, “Especially Paul?”

“They all dragged me here against my will” Paul sighed, “Said it was good for me or something”.

Henry laughed as he and Ted sat down, “Well if there’s any show to convert a musical hater to a lover, I think it’s Falsettos”. He raised the program pridefully.

“It’s the first show we saw together,” Ted puts his arm around Henry.

“And the first time I’ve seen you cry” Henry teased.

Ted rolled his eyes as the house lights dimmed and the show began.

The beginning of “Four Jews in a Room Bitching” took over the theater. Everyone noticed Paul tense as the cast came out and began singing. Emma patted his shoulder in support, “You got this babe”. She whispered.

Ted looked over at Henry who was beaming at the energy on stage. Ted swooned at his smile. In that moment, he forgot about the proposal. Then it was all he could think about. His palms began to sweat and his hands shook. He tried to look collected as possible.

“What’s wrong?” Henry whispered. He noticed Ted’s jaw lock.

“What we need is a miracle!” The youngest actor who played Jason yelled from the stage.

“Same, Jason” Ted thought to himself. He turned to Henry, “I’m good” he said.

Henry didn’t believe him but decided not to push it. He turned his attention back to the show as we went to hold Ted’s hand.

Ted frantically wiped the sweat from his palms and took Henry’s hand, He sighed and tried not to think about it for the rest of the first act.

At intermission, the group stood around the theater bar, talking about the first act.

“I’m so happy I could finally see the show in person!” Alice exclaimed. She ordered a Shirley Temple, just like her dad.

“What do you think of the show so far, Paul?” Bill asked.

Paul felt everyone’s eyes on him and panicked, “It’s ok. I guess” he said nervously. “Better than Brigadoon”.

They all laughed as Emma chimed in, “I think a lukewarm response is the best we’re gonna get outta Paul”.

Paul nodded nervously in agreement.

As everyone else continued talking and mostly teasing Paul, Henry turned away from the group and faced Ted, “Will you tell me what the hell is going on?” He seethed.

Ted sensed the anger in Henry’s voice. He understood his frustration, and it was killing him inside to do this to Henry, but wanted so badly not to ruin the surprise. “Just really stressed about work.” he managed. It was the best excuse he could think of, “Don’t worry babe, it’ll blow over.”

“You sure?” Henry’s tone shifted from anger to concern. Did he completely believe him? Absolutely not. But would he look like an asshole if he said that? Yes.

“Positive. Don’t worry about me, Baby” Ted kissed his forehead. The house lights flicked to signify the end of intermission and they all headed back to their seats.

Ted sighed in relief. Maybe he could actually pull this off.


	6. Chapter 6

By “Jason’s Bar Mitzvah”, Henry left the theater to “go use the bathroom” and Ted started to panic because 1. Henry never leaves in the middle of a show and 2. He was going to have to leave himself to carry out his plan. He walked out of the auditorium as the audience applauded the end of the number.

Bill wiping a tear from his eye as he noticed Ted leave. Then, he noticed Henry’s empty seat. He nudged Charlotte, her eyes widened.

Emma shot them both a look that told them not to worry about it. She obviously knew something they didn’t.

Paul gave her a confused look, but she just took his hand and smiled. He nodded and smiled back. He had a feeling he knew what was going on.

Ted Power-walked backstage, he was freaking out. He found the stage manager almost out of breath, “Hi. I’m Ted. We talked over the phone-”

“Oh of course! Let’s get you mic’d up.” She snapped at a crew member, “Another mic” she said to him. He nodded and walked away.

Another? Ted was sure it was just a slip of the tongue. The crewmate came back and started helping him put on the mic when he heard a voice that made his heart leap out of his chest.

“Teddy?” Henry said in surprise and confusion.

“Henry? W-w-what are you doing back here?”

As the crowd cheered during the curtain call, the stage manager came back, “Henry, you’ll be on in five” She smiled and winked at Ted who looked dumbfounded.

“Oh you bitch” Ted said as he put two and two together.

“Copycat” Henry said softly. He smirked and walked on stage with the young actor who played Jason.

“This is how you make a marriage proposal… again” Jason said to the audience, just like in the show.

The audience cooed as Henry started singing,

“ _I love your eyes,_

_I love your face._

_I want you by my side to take my place…_ ” He motioned to Ted to come on stage with him, “ _If I get sick or detained_ ”

As Ted walked out on stage the audience cheered and Ted felt tears swell in his eyes. Almost on cue, he pushed his hair back.

“ _Don’t touch your hair you’re perfect,_ ” Henry continued.

“ _Don’t start to cry._

_There’s not a guy,_

_There’s not a horse or zebra,_

_There’s not a giant man who could love you the same as I_ ”.

Ted saw Henry’s eyes welling with tears, which made him cry more.

“ _Forget that giant man,_

_He can’t love you the same as I._

_I’m not a giant man,_

_But I’ll love until,_

_Love you until,_

_I die_!” Henry beamed as he got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket to reveal a ring box, similar to the one Ted had in his own pocket, “Ted Richards,” he said. “We’ve been doing this for seven years now, and they have been the best seven years of my life. When you get to my age, you start to loose hope. I thought I was destined to isolation. But when Emma introduced me to you, it’s like you turned the light on in my dark lonely life. You gave me hope again. Hell, you are my hope. I love you with all of my heart. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” He opened the box as the audience cheered waiting for Ted to say yes.

Instead, Ted pulled Henry back on his feet. He pulled out the ring from his pocket that he’s been so bad at hiding. The audience gasped.

Bill and Charlotte turned to Emma stunned. She just smiled and nodded.

“ _It’s been hot_ ” Ted tries to sing through his crying. “ _Also very sweet._

_And I’m not usually indiscreet_

_But when he sparkles,_

_The earth begins to sway, what more can I say?_

_How can I express_

_How confused am I by our happiness?_

_I can’t eat breakfast_

_I barely tie my shoe_

_What more can I do?_ ” He got down on one knee and opened the ring box as the audience screamed, cheered and clapped. “Henry Hidgens, I have a feeling that I already know your answer but I want to give a speech too because you stole my thunder, you bastard. You brilliant, brilliant bastard. And I want all of these people to know how much I love you. After our first date, all I’ve wanted to do was to ask you this. I fell in love with you the second I met you and fall deeper in love with you every single day. You are the smartest, funniest, and most talented person I have ever met. I truly don’t know what I did to deserve you, but will you marry me?”

“Of course you idiot” Henry said through tears.

The audience cheered as Ted and Henry put rings on each other. All of their friends ran onstage in excitement.

Ted kissed Henry like he never had before. As they parted, they looked into each other’s eyes and laughed at each other’s tear-filled faces.

“I love you” Henry mouthed.

“I love you too” Ted replied.

Paul, Emma, Bill, Charlotte, and Alice all swarmed the couple with hugs and smiles. Ted locked eyes with Emma, who looked particularly smug. “You knew the whole time didn’t you?” He asked her.

“It’s the best secret I’ve ever had to keep”. She gave her friend a big hug, “Congratulations, Ted”.


End file.
